Tout irait bien
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Les pensées d'Arya avant la mort de Faölin. OS.


**Bonjour lecteurs =)**

Bon, la grande première question est : Le fandom Eragon est-il mort? Si c'est le cas, je vais le ressusciter =D. M'enfin, j'ai quand même besoin de votre aide ;).

Voici un OS sur ... Arya et Faölin. Autant vous dire que je ne pensais pas écrire sur ce sujet un jour :O. Mais voilà, c'est fait. A vous de me dire ce que vous pensez du résultat.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient au jeune mais grand Paolini. _

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

Tout irait bien**

Le père d'Arya avait l'habitude de lui raconter une vieille légende connue à travers tout le Du WeldenVarden. Il la prenait sur ses genoux et, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant dans ceux, émerveillés, de la petite elfe, il commençait son récit. D'une voix douce et chantante, il faisait couler les mots d'ancien langage. Ses intonations évoquaient la fontaine d'où jaillissaient les gouttelettes d'eau pure dans une délicieuse symphonie. Il débutait toujours ainsi :

_Un dragon sauvage, voulant se __sustenter__, _

_ Laissa ses œufs au nid et s'envola chasser._

Il serrait ensuite les petites mains de sa fille et prenait un air mystérieux.

_ Mais un elfe corrompu, voyant l'abri sacré_

_ Abandonné de tous, courut pour s'emparer_

_ De la noble progéniture du titan affamé._

La bouche d'Arya s'ouvrait dans un rond parfait et laissait échapper un 'Oh !' d'étonnement.

_Il se saisit d'un œuf, et plein d'__avidité_

_ Le posa dans son sac pour mieux recommencer._

_ Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le dragon était là._

_ Gueule écumante de rage, prompte à donner trépas._

La princesse poussait un petit cri et cachait son visage dans les mains du roi.

_ Il dit d'une voix grave qui vous glaçait d'effroi :_

_ 'Misérable bipède, immonde et puant rat_

_ Je comptais faire don de mon œuf mais, las,_

_ Tu n'as pu respecter ma patience, bête-qui-ne-vole-pas._

_ Va, je te maudis, je te hais, ne reviens pas_

_ Rends-moi mes œufs.'_

La jeune elfe était captivée.

_ Je ne le peux, je ne le veux_

_ S'écria le misérable et recula d'un pas. _

_ Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et l'air, de son haleine, empesta._

_ L'odeur de la mort fit trembler l'éhonté. _

Et à ce moment-là du récit, il faisait une pause, jusqu'à ce que sa fille le suppliât de finir. Alors, avec un air grave, il concluait :

_ Le dragon et ses œufs disparurent à jamais,_

_ Et ainsi débuta la chute des dragonniers. _

Voilà des années qu'Arya n'avait pas entendu cette histoire. Elle avait été créée pour mettre les enfants elfes en garde contre la cupidité, mais se révélait maintenant véridique. Et son père n'était plus là pour protéger les siens. La princesse avait donc décidé de lutter avec les rebelles. Contre l'avis de sa mère, la Reine Islanzadi, elle avait rejoint les Vardens. Depuis qu'elle avait pris cette décision, elle avait à maintes fois prouvé sa valeur. Sa prochaine mission serait de ramener l'œuf de dragon volé à Galbatorix jusqu'à ses opposants. Cette tâche n'aurait du lui poser aucun problème. En temps normal, Arya aurait accepté ce qu'il y avait à faire sans rechigner. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Faölin. Il était, depuis la mort de son père, l'être le plus important pour elle. Le peuple elfique n'avait même pas pu donner une sépulture décente à son roi, et le désespoir de la jeune princesse après la disparition du monarque n'était que trop présent, encore à ce jour, pour qu'elle supportât que l'elfe qu'elle aimait quittât sa vie à son tour. Elle savait que ses pensées étaient déloyales envers sa mère, envers Ajihad, envers le peuple Varden tout entier. Elle n'aurait pas du vouloir abandonner sa mission ainsi, mais elle avait trop d'affection pour son compagnon. Néanmoins, leur honneur était en jeu. S'ils refusaient la tâche qui leur était incombée, ils seraient couverts de honte. Arya ne pouvait se le permettre. Dépitée, elle s'assit sur le bord de sa couchette de fortune et mit se prit la tête dans ses mains. Dans le silence de sa tente, son ouïe fine capta le bruissement d'un pan de tissus qu'on soulève. Un pas léger s'avança, et le bois grinça à peine lorsqu'on s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Arya.

L'elfe se tourna vers son compagnon. Avec un sourire triste, elle murmura :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne sens presque plus rien, la rassura Faölin.

Il s'était blessé alors qu'une troupe de soldats les pourchassait. Une flèche lui avait transpercé l'épaule. Cet incident était, aux yeux d'Arya, une raison de plus pour lui de ne pas faire cette mission. L'être qui occupait ses pensées fronça les sourcils.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

-Mais tu es préoccupée, remarqua-t-il.

-Rien de bien important, esquiva-t-elle.

Il soupira et fixa son regard sur la toile de tente.

-Tu es si secrète, même avec tes pairs. Même avec moi.

Une vague de culpabilité submergea la fière guerrière. Elle finit par admettre, à mi-voix :

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi, demain.

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il, tournant vers elle ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de son aveu. Elle s'agita.

-Non ! Non. Pas du tout.

Elle caressa tendrement la tempe de son amant, puis descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il était si beau.

-J'aimerais tellement tout laisser tomber. Partir loin, avec toi.

Le jeune elfe se figea.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria brusquement Arya. Pourquoi doit-on sauver le monde ?

-Ce n'est qu'un caprice que tu fais, rétorqua placidement Faölin. Tu dis ça, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tu ne le feras pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

-Si tu le faisais, tu ne serais pas Arya. Tu ne serais pas celle que j'aime.

La concernée baissa la tête, touchée. Il avait raison, comme toujours. Il avait toujours été plus mature qu'elle. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Il posa ses mains au creux de ses reins et la fit doucement basculer sur le lit. Au-dessus d'elle, il l'admira longuement. Elle fit de même. Dans ses yeux, elle vit tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, toutes les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient fait face ensemble. Une bouffée d'amour monta en elle. Il était fabuleux.

Tout paradis pouvait devenir enfer. Voilà quelles étaient les pensées d'Arya alors qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture et enfilait ses bottes. Faölin avait déjà fini de se préparer, et était à l'écurie. L'elfe noua ses cheveux en un chignon serré, puis attrapa le fourreau de son épée. Voir son arme lui rappela le danger qu'ils encouraient, face à l'Empereur fou. Sa réaction avait été démesurée, elle le savait. Elle se fit subitement la promesse que jamais rien ne passerait avant sa mission pour les Vardens. Elle poussa l'un des pans de la tente et inspira profondément lorsque la rosée du matin la fit frissonner. Un bruit de sabot attira son attention. Son compagnon était là, beau, et fort. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Arya monta en selle à son tour, et, sous le regard de leurs pairs, ils se mirent en route au petit trot. Autour d'eux, les bourgeons précoces écloraient déjà. C'était une belle journée. Une belle saison. Une saison de victoire. Tout irait bien.


End file.
